I Think I'm Going Crazy
by RogueRed
Summary: Ron realizes that he can’t stop thinking about Hermione. It’s driving him insane....and Ginny doesn’t seem to be interested in anything else. And Ron thinks things can’t get any worse.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ron realizes that he can't stop thinking about Hermione. It's driving him insane....and Ginny doesn't seem to be interested in anything else. And Ron thinks things can't get any worse.  
  
R/Herm., H/G, H/C. Hope you enjoy this. It's my first Harry Potter fic.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
I Think I'm Going Crazy, pt 1:Think Hard  
  
  
  
Stupid Krum. He hardly even knows her. I mean, he's so much older than her. He'll forget her in the twinkling of an eye. And she'll be heartbroken. That stupid git. I swear, if he does, he'll be sorry.  
  
I stopped.  
  
Why is this bothering me so much? I mean, this just isn't-normal for me. Why did this have to start now? Or rather, why did this start so long ago? I knew her for a year, and already in my second year I was ready to pound anyone who insulted her. Stupid Malfoy. He could use a good wacking. He never seems to stop insulting everybody. Worst of all, he's going to be with Voldemort. Him and his awful dad.  
  
Wow.  
  
So when did I start thinking of the-name? That's weird...I guess Harry has been a pretty good influence on me. He could probably understand. I mean, he's got that crush on Cho. Poor Ginny. She doesn't care much for Neville....she was so depressed when she couldn't go with Harry. It's hard to take rejection. We all went with the wrong people.  
  
I got up and looked around for Pig. He was sitting on my dresser, hooting merrily. He sensed that he would actually get a job for once. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. I looked out the window, trying to figure out how I'd write this. I sighed heavily.  
  
Hey Harry.  
  
It's me, Ron. I decided that it would be a bad idea to call you over the hellyfone, so I decided to do this instead. I need to talk to someone. Everyone over here will just drive me crazy, and I figure you'll understand. I've been denying something for a while.  
  
There was a knock at the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
"Who is it?" I yelled.  
  
"Your mother!"  
  
My ears turned red, and I went to open the door for her. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Ron, good news. Harry is coming to visit us tonight. It appears as though his aunt and uncle wanted to give him to us as soon as possible."  
  
"Tonight?" I gaped.  
  
"Yes, tonight. So I suggest you clean up in here and then get dressed more nicely to pick Harry up with you father. Fred and George will not be coming, since-well, you remember what happened last time. Ginny will be coming with you as well."  
  
I stared at her for a moment, blinked, then started cleaning things up. I hid the note in my box of secret things, since I knew Fred and George would come snooping in while I was gone. Of course, they'd never find the box. Once everything(including me) was cleaned up, I went downstairs and met up with dad.  
  
"You all set?"  
  
"Yeah." I looked around. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny, you nearly done?" dad called.  
  
She came hurriedly down the stairs looking quite nice, but a bit frantic at the same time.  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
We walked outside, and I realized we were using a car. What a relief. Floo powder didn't seem like such a good idea right now. We got in, and dad started driving.  
  
So, I can talk to Harry in person about this. Good. But why did Ginny have to come along for the ride? Then again, dad's in the car, so it wouldn't make any difference. But still-I've got a bad feeling about this. And I also feel like we are being followed.......  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Everyone screamed-that is, except for Fred and George.  
  
"Fred! George! What in heaven's name are you doing in here?!"  
  
"Sorry dad, but we wanted to greet Harry properly. After all, he's-"  
  
"You are not stepping into that house. You gave Harry's cousin a very traumatic experience last year. They'll kick us out and we won't even be able to retrieve the boy. You two are staying in this car, and you are NOT coming out. Clear? NO stepping into the house."  
  
"Yes, dad" they said with a sigh.  
  
We got out of the car, and Fred and George were whispering something to eachother. I shook my head, praying that they wouldn't do something crazy. I took notice of the garden. It was so tidy. I thought back of the Burrow, the garden full of gnomes.....but it had much more character then this. Dad knocked on the door, and the door opened slowly. Ginny looked aprehensive. A petrified Mr. Dursley was looking out.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Come in!" he barked.  
  
Dad smiled nonetheless, and we followed him into the family room. The whole feeling of the house was tense, as though we weren't wanted there-well, I don't think we actually were.  
  
Harry was sitting in a chair, and he looked up and grinned. I grinned back. Ginny waved.  
  
"Hello Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasley. I'm all packed, so we can get going..."  
  
"Yes, you can get going" Mr. Dursley said in a hurried voice.  
  
I went over to Harry. The Dursleys cringed. It felt weird, being watched like that. I picked up Harry's suitcase.  
  
"Well, it was nice-er-seeing you again" dad said cheerfully.  
  
Mrs. Dursley squeaked, and Dudley's mouth hung open in horror. Ginny looked up at me, confused. I widened my eyes at dad, and we left.  
  
"Bye!" said Harry in a cheery voice.  
  
"Nice-er-meeting you!" Ginny piped up.  
  
As we came towards the car, George and Fred bounded out, nearly bouncing around.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" they choroused.  
  
"Hello" he said, grinning at them. "Well, I'm glad to get out of there. They think I'm more of a freak every time I come back."  
  
"Honestly, those folks of yours are weird, Harry. No offense" Fred added.  
  
"None taken. Can't wait to get back to the Burrow. Hey, I just realized something-I'll be at your house for my birthday! That'll be cool-since every time I have it over there, well.....they don't say anything."  
  
I nodded, gazing out of the window. I'll tell him when we get home. Good thing he's here. Mum calls me an owl during the summers..........  
  
End of part one.  
  
The next part will be up soon..........please note that this is my first HP fic so if it sounds bad now I'm sorry. I need to get used to writing Ron's thoughts more often..........lol :) 


	2. Letters

I Think I'm Going Crazy, part 2: Letters  
  
I helped Harry up with his stuff. For what little he has, it can be quite heavy. We got inot my room, and a sat myself onto a chair and watched him for a moment while he looked around. He was different from anyone else I'd ever met-he'd said my room was the most fascinating one he'd ever seen. And he looks at things, not like a 15 year-old, but like a 60 year-old. It always puzzled me. Perhaps it was because of his dark past that he had. And he always thought of others first. Harry Potter was probably the most noble and brave person I had ever known. But the best part was that he was my best friend and didn't care what I looked like, or what clothes I wore, or how poor I was. He looked deeper into people.  
  
"So...did Dudley give you a hard time at the Dursley's?" I asked.  
  
"Nah. Too fat. He's scared of me now more then anything else. I don't even have to threaten him anymore. He stayed out of my way" Harry said with a grin.  
  
I grinned back. "I'm just wondering...have you heard from Hermione?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I wonder if she actually went to-" Harry stopped himself in mid- sentence.  
  
I bit my lip. I started feeling angry. "Well, if she did go with-Vicky-then she's made a big mistake. I don't see why she trusts him. He's so much older then her..."  
  
Harry looked at me, and I knew something was on his mind, bothering him. Maybe he'd ask and I wouldn't have to tell him outright. Now I wasn't so sure if I wanted anyone to know.  
  
"Er-Ron...considering the fact that you guys had been in a big fight after the Yule Ball, you broke that Krum figurine into pieces-and don't deny it, I saw it" he said as I opened my mouth to cover it up. "I-I think you like her. More then just a friend. And I swear, I won't tell. I'm your best friend. But it's not fair that you know who I like and I don't know who you like."  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, when Ginny came barging into the room. I was furious.  
  
She looked quite smug.  
  
"Sorry to come-intruding on your-'private' conversation," she said between girly giggles, "but Ron, you just got an owl-from your love. And there's a letter for you too, Harry."  
  
My ears turned red, and I got up, ready to pound my sister. Well, I wasn't actually planning on doing that. I would've just yelled at her, but Harry grabbed the back of my shirt.  
  
"Ginny, you look awfully nice in that dress" he said, getting this very un- Harry, coy look on his face. "I think I left something in your dad's car. Could you possibly go and check for me?"  
  
Ginny's ears turned red, too, and she blushed. "Sure, Harry" she said, hurrying out, handing me the letters.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"What? I got her out of here for you. I thought you'd be-"  
  
"Never mind" I said with a sigh. I opened up the letter for me. It was addressed in hot pink, which was a first for Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hope you are having a good summer so far! I'm having a wonderful time in Bulgaria. Victor is so sweet. He's taken me all over. The sites are quite lovely here. He's got a little sister about my age, and we are having a lot of fun. He even let me ride on his Firebolt-I mean, I would have asked Harry, but I wouldn't dare, since Sirius gave it to him. I hope we can clear his name. It must be extremely awful, having no one to talk to.  
  
Anyhow, let me know when I can come and visit. I'm in no hurry, mind..  
  
Love,  
  
1 Hermione  
  
I stared blankly at the letter. I started to feel quite hot, as though I was going to explode. Harry had read over my shoulder, and he looked quite puzzled, too.  
  
"I can't believe her parents let her visit him" he said.  
  
"Well, then, I guess I'll never get a chance. Yeah, I like her. I love her. Great. Just great. Stupid Krum. I could never amount to him."  
  
"Ron, you are worth 100 Krums. You wait and see, this relationship won't last very long. I really don't think there will be another Tri-Wizard Tournament for a long time. So how could he visit her at Hogwarts? Besides, I've watched you guys for four years now. I know she likes you back. She looked pretty jealous when Fleur gave you that kiss. As a matter-of-fact, it looked as though she was ready to kill."  
  
"Dumbledore said that Hogwarts's doors would always be open. To everyone who is on our side" I said sadly, ready to just kick something.  
  
"Well, let's see what she wrote to me. I had a feeling there is more to this then just what she said in that letter" Harry said, opening his letter.  
  
I looked over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope the muggles aren't treating you badly. Maybe you'll be able to go to Ron's house sooner then usual. Speaking of Ron, I feel that since you are my best friend, apart from him, I should tell you this, but you can't tell him.  
  
Okay, I like Ron. A lot. I love him. And he thinks I'm in Bulgaria with Krum. But I'm not. I'm at home. Firstly, my parents would never let me stay over there for the summer. He's so much older then me, and they don't know him. And the other part is that I don't love Krum. We talked, and I told him that with our lives, it couldn't work out. He agreed with me, but he's more like my pen pal now. He's got a new girlfriend, and he's happy. The reason I told Ron I'm with him is because I want to know how dedicated he is. If he truly loves me back, he'll be extremely jealous and will do something about it. But you can't tell him. Or else my plan won't work. So please, Harry, don't tell him. Oh, and I'm reading up on things to help with Sirius to clear his name. Other then that, all we need is proof from someone that Pettigrew is alive. Hope you are well, and see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
I gaped. Hermione pull a stunt like that? It's just...un-Hermione! How do I handle this?  
  
Harry looked at me, looking completely stumped as well. "So, Ron, I think we can play our cards right with this. We'll play along with Hermione's plan, but we'll turn it upside-down when she gets here, and you two will finally be an item and I can rest peacefully-well, maybe not completely, but something will finally be fixed.  
  
I grinned. "Harry, this is gonna be a fun summer...mind, I don't think either of us know much about girls, but by the end of this summer, I think I'll owe you at least some chocolate frogs."  
  
  
  
Short, I know, but this is gonna be a funny fic I foresee ( 


	3. The Plotting...

Hermione sat in her room, looking out of the window. She didn't feel much like herself anymore. She was really taking a risk telling Harry about this, since Harry and Ron were basically jointed at the hip. Not that Hermione wasn't their best friend, too, but fact was that she was a girl, and they were boys. It was just one of those things that would always make a difference.  
  
And now Hermione was taking an even bigger risk with Ron. What if it all blew up in her face?  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at the now empty glass jar that once held Rita Skeeter in it. She chuckled to herself. One of the most brilliant things Hermione had ever done was trap that terrible woman. At least something was resolved. Hermione kept reading the Daily Prophet, and still Fudge didn't seem to want to give in to tell the public that Voldemort was back. Every day, people were just-waiting, waiting for their death to come. But Hermione told herself that now was the time to start having fun with her life. Things like these shouldn't bother you every day.  
  
Oh, I do hope this works she thought. If it doesn't, I don't know what I'll do. Ron can be awfully stubborn at times. But he is the first and only person I've ever cared about in this way. It took me so long to figure out what it was. His beautiful eyes, his flaming red hair...  
  
"Hermione, owl post!" Mrs. Granger called from downstairs.  
  
"Coming, mum!" she called back, hurrying down into the kitchen.  
  
"If it's from Ron about when you'll be able to stay, anytime is fine with me."  
  
"Alright" she said, picking up two letters and running back to her room.  
  
The first one she picked up was from Harry.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I promise I won't tell Ron, but I think you are being incredibly sneaky. Still, this should be quite funny, so I'll help you with this if you need it. I'm glad to know that you are trying to help with Sirius, but I really don't think we need to worry about it now. Do you still have Rita Skeeter in that jar? Just curious. I'm going over to Ron's house ASAP, since Dumbledore managed to get the Weasley's house protection in the same way that the Dursley's is. I'll be at Ron's before my birthday! I'll actually have some company. Can't wait to see you.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione smiled. She picked up the next letter, hoping it was from Ron.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
Fine! Just smother it in my face, why don't you! I hope "Vicky" is doing all right. Well, come whenever you want...Harry is coming really soon, so I hope you've gotten him a birthday present. Perhaps dad, Harry and I could come pick you up on Sunday at 6:30 pm. Whenever is fine. Just let me know. Oh, have I told you? I'm going out with Padma Patil. She's sending me all these love letters. Really sappy stuff, too..she's written 6 poems for me already, and 3 songs. Well, owl me back. See you soon..  
  
1 Ron  
  
Hermione stared at the letter. She felt furious. How could this happen? Harry never said in his letter that Padma was sending him love letters..but then again, Harry might not have known when he wrote the letter to me. But..oh, darn! Now I have competition! I knew this wasn't going to work!  
  
She sighed heavily and went downstairs to consult with her parents, who were fine with Hermione going to Ron's on Sunday. Then, when she was back upstairs, she pulled out a quill and parchment. She took the hot pink ink again, not exactly sure why, and scribbled,  
  
Ron,  
  
Sunday is fine. See you soon.  
  
Hermione.  
  
She felt the period would be affective, and since she usually said, "love," this would defiantly make an effect. Suddenly she realized that she didn't have an owl to use to send the message.  
  
"Mum, is there an owl in the kitchen?" Hermione called.  
  
"The adorable thing is coming up now!" she called.  
  
Pig flew in happily and flew over to Hermione and landed on her shoulder. He gave her an affectionate nip on the cheek and hooted happily.  
  
"Well, at least Ron did something right in keeping you" she said with a smile. "Too bad he's blind to most things."  
  
"Hoot" said Pig in agreement.  
  
"Can you take this to him? I'll see you on Sunday, okay?" she said, tying the letter to his foot.  
  
He hooted again in response and flew out the window. Hermione sighed and started to pack.  
  
"Ron is gonna pay" she muttered angrily, throwing her work robes in her trunk. 


	4. The Arrival

Ron's head popped into the fireplace. The Grangers looked a bit surprised, but were very calm, nonetheless. Hermione smiled but quickly stifled it into a normal face. No needing for him to get the true idea yet. I need to get revenge first.  
  
"Hello, Ron. Hello, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George." she added as more people popped into view.  
  
Mr. Weasley straitened out his robes and Harry was busy cleaning his glasses. "Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Granger. And, of course, Hermione" Mr. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
Hermione eyed the twins, who were looking quite suspicious.  
  
"What?" said Fred.  
  
"You two are up to something. You can pull things at Harry's, but not in my house" she said firmly.  
  
"What? We were just wondering-"  
  
"Fred! George! One more toe out of line, and your mother will have your heads!" Mr. Weasley shouted angrily. "Excuse my boys" he added, looking at the Grangers. "They just-don't do the same sort of pranks regular kids do. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I've emptied out their pockets."  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye" Hermione said, giving both of her parents a hug.  
  
"Have a good term, dears" Mrs. Granger said as the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
Hermione wasn't quite fond of floo-powder, but she was back at the Burrow so soon she didn't think much of it. Hermione's face showed a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Ah, hello, Hermione" Percy said, strolling in, looking quite pompous and smug.  
  
"Hello, Percy. Hello, Ginny" she added, seeing Ginny Weasley coming into the living room.  
  
"Boy, Hermione, have I got something to tell you!" Ginny piped up, a broad grin on her face.  
  
"What? I know Ron is going out with someone" she said, rolling her eyes in what looked like annoyance, but really pain.  
  
"Huh? Er-nevermind..."Ginny said, turning pink.  
  
"Ron! Come here a minute!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming, mum!" he called back, giving a wink to Harry while Hermione was looking the other way.  
  
"Well" Harry said, his brilliant green eyes growing dark, "you've heard, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm mad, Harry. How stupid could I be to ever-"  
  
"Hey, calm down, he hasn't sent anything back to her. I really don't think the feelings are mutual, but we are going to have to plot very carefully. Ron isn't exactly thickheaded, and he gets suspicious very easily. I have tried already to find out whom he likes, but no luck there. Ginny won't even tell me," he added, furrowing his brow.  
  
"Now that's a miracle if there ever was one" Hermione grinned. "That girl has been obsessed with you since day one. Of course, you're too busy thinking about-"  
  
"Hey, lay off on that subject. I really don't wanna talk about it" Harry said irritably, but suddenly turning red and a bit nervous.  
  
"Looks like I hit a spot. Come off it, Harry. There are so many other things you keep inside yourself. You have probably the darkest past I've known anyone to have. So many things get shadowed, and, well...we worry about you" Hermione ended softly.  
  
"Look, I may be the 'famous Harry Potter,' but I'm not weakling to anything. I can take anything and hide it. I just don't want to be pressed by it. That's all. I can live without-"  
  
"I'm not saying that you can't. Just face reality with people, other then dark forces. Open your eyes to everyone else and don't hide."  
  
"So what do you suggest I do?" Harry said, his eyes burning.  
  
"Ask someone out."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"Well, I'm trying, aren't I?"  
  
"Not very well."  
  
"Okay, okay, I give. I admit your situation is a lot more difficult then mine. I'll shut-up now."  
  
"Well, here's a first. You guys are fighting now."  
  
Ron came back, and Hermione and Harry's cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Sorry" Harry said apologetically.  
  
Hermione felt exasperated with herself. Harry had so much on his shoulders already, and here she was, lecturing him about something he couldn't fix. And now he was apologizing. Hermione suddenly hated herself.  
  
"My fault, Harry. So.."Hermione said, drawing her attention to Ron, who's ears turned red, which amused Hermione quite a lot, "what do we do now?"  
  
"Hermione, are you gonna be a prefect?" Ron said quite spontaneously.  
  
"Oh, yeah..I almost forgot! Look!" she said, pulling out her medal. It glittered and Hermione beamed.  
  
"Well, good thing you aren't acting like Percy about this" Harry said amused.  
  
"Yeah, what a load off" Ron muttered with even more amusement then Harry. "Percy would always strut around, being even more bossy, saying-"  
  
"I really appreciate that, Ronald" Percy's cold voice said.  
  
Ron turned pink yet again, and Harry rolled his eyes at the whole scene. This is ridiculus. Worst of all, I have to be stuck in the middle! Why does trouble always seem to look for me? I don't see why I couldn't have a normal life.ha. Normal. What is normal? I'm certainly not. my parents are dead, my godfather is an escaped convict, my blood relatives want nothing to do with me.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He was breathing very hard. And he was also starting to feel very cold. No, I'm not going to pass out. What is wrong with me? Why is my life so insane?  
  
Harry shook his head and tried to focus. Something wasn't right. He suddenly felt a spasm in his scar.  
  
"Ah!" Harry said, making everyone around him jump.  
  
"Harry, my dear boy, whatever is the matter?" Percy said, inspecting him.  
  
"I-uh-I think I'll go to bed. I'm really tiered. It's been a long day."  
  
"Harry, your scar is hurting again. Something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Send a message to Dumbledore."  
  
"And to Sirius."  
  
Harry thought his head was going to explode. Please don't let me pass out, please don't let me pass out.  
  
Harry suddenly couldn't feel anything, and everything turned black. Pitch Black. A dream followed the blackness, which scared Harry out of his wits.  
  
  
  
End of part 4  
  
Scary enough cliffhanger for you? I felt Harry was having to good a time to be true.after all, this is Harry Potter we're talking about. Don't worry, the next part will be up ASAP ( Remember, I looooove feedback. 


	5. Awakenings

Harry slowly opened his eyes. It was warm. The Burrow was quiet, as though in reverence. Harry squinted, realizing he didn't have his glasses on, and reached for them. He picked them up off the beside table, and once his vision came into focus, he saw Ginny lying in a chair, fast asleep. How long had she been sitting there? And how long had he been out?  
  
And then the dream came back.  
  
  
  
"Harry, let's go to the owlery. Maybe we can-"Ron's voice was cut off by a sudden whoosh throughout the entire castle at Hogwarts, and all the lights went out. Harry heard a thump, which he supposed was Neville.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?" Hermione's voice said in a high pitched voice. They were all in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Then, an awful, terrifying slithering noise was heard. It continued. Harry had a sick feeling inside, as he, and only he, heard the voice say, "Death.blood.smell.death.rampage.die."  
  
A high pitched scream was heard, followed by a bright flash of green light.  
  
"DEATH!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes as his scar ached from his previous blackout. Was Voldemort close by, or was Harry seeing the future in his dream.or even both?  
  
Ginny then woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Harry and her ears turned a little red.  
  
"Um, hi Harry. You-hungry or something? I mean, well, you've been out for 24 hours."  
  
"24 hours" Harry repeated, staring blankly at her.  
  
"Well, more like 27, since I fell asleep. Does your scar hurt bad?"  
  
"It gives me a headache at this point, but it will go away. Has-"  
  
"A message been sent to Dumbledore and Sirius? Yeah. Mum did it right away and called dad."  
  
Ginny looked terribly worried about him, and Harry smiled a little.  
  
"I'm okay, really. Just let everyone know I woke up. I really don't feel like moving at this point."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked silently out of the room. Hedwig flew into Harry's lap and nipped his hand affectionately. Harry stroked her for a long time, just staring out of the window. The twins were flying on their broomsticks, practicing Quidditch, and Mrs. Weasley was coming out to lecture them about flying after dark.  
  
"Come, now, it's time for dinner!" she called.  
  
"But, mum, we-"George started.  
  
"Have to practice. NOT on my time! Get inside! Now! We have enough troubles as it is!"  
  
"Mum" Ginny said quietly, coming towards her mother.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Harry's awake."  
  
Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked up to Harry's window. Harry smiled and waved at her, and she did the same. Harry decided it was time to get out of bed. He was really hungry, and the thought of Mrs. Weasley's cooking was almost too good to be true.  
  
Just then, Ron came in, looking white. He saw Harry and sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, your awake. Harry, I need your help, ASAP!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-well, okay, please don't laugh. I'm not sure what got into me when I did it. I-I wrote a poem for Hermione. I put it in my desk, not thinking much about it. One night, I started talking in my sleep, and I guess Fred and George heard me.they went into my room to investigate while I was still asleep and found the poem."  
  
"Well.what were you exactly saying in your sleep?" Harry asked, looking amused.  
  
Ron turned red. Oh, darn. He just had to ask that. He just had to ask that. Why am I acting so strange nowadays?  
  
"I-I said that I loved Hermione, that I was gonna marry her, and all this other stuff.Fred and George were practically singing. The worst part is, everything they said is true. Harry, if they say anything, our scheme is just not going to work!"  
  
Harry blinked. Ron had said all of this really fast. Unfortunately, they heard someone giggling outside the door.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron shouted furiously, his ears turning a brilliant crimson as she walked in.  
  
"I'm-sorry-Ron" Ginny said between giggles. "Mum wanted me to check if Harry wanted dinner now or in a few more hours. I didn't mean to-" Ginny started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh, well, I could say everything right now in front of Harry" Ron said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Ginny stopped laughing. "It doesn't matter. Nothing has changed. He knows. I'm not as bad as you, though" she said, grinning.  
  
Ron groaned. "Ginny, you know how long this has been going on. You're my sister. I don't see why you couldn't spare me this-"  
  
"I'm not a blabber mouth, Ron. I won't tell. But honestly, I don't know how you are gonna keep Fred and George quiet."  
  
"Maybe I could give them the stupefy curse."  
  
"Mum would chop you're head off. Don't be so stupid, Ron. You gotta face reality."  
  
"Ginny" Harry said, turning to her, "maybe you can help us. We need all the help we can get."  
  
"Well, Harry, I understand why you are doing this, but I want something in return for helping Ron."  
  
"But I'm you're brother!" Ron said aghast.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you were my Siamese twin. I want something in return."  
  
Ron groaned. "Fine. I'll do anything. Just please-"  
  
"Anything?" Ginny piped up. "Well, in that case, you have to be my slave for the rest of the holidays."  
  
"Wha-what?!" Ron said, turning pink.  
  
"That, or no deal, and everything gets spilled."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Take it or leave it, Ron."  
  
Ron sighed again and shook hands with Ginny to seal it. "Okay, first-"  
  
"We shut Fred and George up" Ron said.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll trick them by giving them some candy with forgetfulness potion in it, and everything will be resolved. And I'll figure out something for you to do after Harry's birthday, which of course, is tomorrow!" Ginny piped up, grinning.  
  
Harry smiled. He would be spending his birthday at the Weasley's. What more could he ask for?  
  
"And you'll have a BIG surprise tomorrow, Harry" Ron added, winking.  
  
Harry frowned, but figured it was best to find out tomorrow. It had to be something good. After all, it would be his birthday. Nothing could possibly go wrong on his birthday. 


	6. Birthdays and Traumas

Harry slowly opened his eyes the next morning. His eyes widened as he picked up his glasses and put them on. There were a whole bunch of presents at the foot of his bed, and on his bedside table, too!  
  
"Wow" Harry whispered in amazement. As Harry started to reach for one of his presents, he nearly had a heart attack. The Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius all jumped up at the same time, yelling, "Surprise!"  
  
Harry gripped his chest and grinned at everyone. This was definitely going to be a fun birthday for him.  
  
"Hi everybody!" he said, looking around at everyone.  
  
Sirius came over and gave Harry a big hug, and Mrs. Weasley did the same.  
  
"Open your presents, Harry!" said Sirius, glowing.  
  
Harry grinned at everyone, then realized someone wasn't there. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Oh" said Hermione, giggling. "He's in a pink bunny costume for some reason, and when we asked why, he shook his head and turned red. It perfectly matches the ensemble."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, and she grinned evilly. Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm not opening my presents without Ron being here" Harry announced.  
  
Everyone heard a groan from outside the door and Ron trudged in, pink bunny suit and all. He looked furiously at Ginny, and she merely smiled at him, as though she had nothing to do with this. Fred and George looked at each other and then started singing, "Ronald, the Easter Bunny!"  
  
Stupid Ginny. She just did this to make fun of me in front of Hermione just to get a good laugh. I can't wait for break to be over. Something tells me this is just the beginning.  
  
Ron sighed. "Shut-up. Ginny wanted me to do this, and since she's my little sister, I did what she wanted. Harry, stop staring at me like that. Just open your presents so I can look like myself again."  
  
"But, Ron" said George, about ready to roll on the floor, "you look spectacular in that outfit. I suggest you wear that at Hogwarts."  
  
The room erupted with laughter. However, Ron stood with his head held high and didn't run. Harry looked at him with pride. Ron didn't always show it, but he could be really brave if he wanted to. Hermione was smiling at him, realizing this too, but then realized he was looking at her and shrugged the smile off.  
  
Harry ended up with a dragon's tooth which actually was proved to be a good protection charm from evil from Sirius, a very nice dagger which had a wooden carved handle from Lupin, a scarf with snitches in red background from Dobby, a rabbit's foot from Hagrid (Hermione shuddered at it and Harry put it away so she wouldn't have to look at it), an interesting stone called a phoenix ore which glowed an emerald and supposedly had special powers of warning you if evil was close, an updated version of Quidditch Through the Ages from Hermione with a real practice snitch which had a limit to how far it could go, and from Ginny a miniature dragon toy which really had a mind of it's own.  
  
"He won't bite" Ginny reassured him.  
  
They had all headed down to an amusement park for the day. Harry had never been to one, so he was very excited. Of course, they had to have 'muggle money,' so Harry helped Mr. Weasley with that. Everyone was dressed like a muggle, which wasn't very difficult for Hermione and Harry, but Mrs. Weasley didn't like the idea of wearing a flowery dress. Mr. Weasley buttered her up into going in it.  
  
"Alright, but don't think I'll do this every day. I'm doing this for Harry."  
  
It was the middle of the day and everyone had split up to go on whatever they wanted and when, and Harry was with Ron, Ginny went with Hermione, and so forth. Harry looked at a ride with three loops and went very fast.  
  
"Ron, how about this one?" he said, looking excited. But Ron wasn't listening. He was staring off into the distance.  
  
"Make sure I never make a crazy deal like that with Ginny again" Ron said sadly. "That was really embarrassing."  
  
"But you kept your head held high and kept going" Harry pointed out. "See? You belong in Gryffindor."  
  
"Who am I kidding?" Ron groaned. "Hermione will never love me. This isn't working. Nothing-"  
  
Oh my. There she is. The radiant angel of the world.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. He saw where he was looking and understood. There was Hermione and Ginny. Harry suddenly realized he was staring at Ginny. He blinked and shook his head.  
  
Okay, when did I start getting a crush on Ron's sister? When? Maybe it's just some stupid summer thing. But-  
  
"Um, Harry?" Ron said, suddenly realizing he was staring at his sister.  
  
"Right" Harry said, blinking. "Let's ask if they wanna come with us on that ride."  
  
Ron suddenly looked sick.  
  
"Ron, if we don't do this now-"  
  
"It's not that" Ron said, shaking his head. "It's the ride. I think I'd throw up."  
  
"Okay, how about the Ferris wheel?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They walked up to Hermione and Ginny. They grinned.  
  
"Hello" they chorused.  
  
"Hey. You guys wanna go on the Ferris wheel with us?"  
  
"Sure" Hermione said as Ginny nodded.  
  
They headed over in line, and after about five minutes, they were in front. Ron suddenly realized something.  
  
"Harry, look at the sign" he whispered urgently.  
  
It read:  
  
1 The Super Duper Fast Ferris Wheel  
  
2 The Fastest Ferris Wheel in the WORLD  
  
"And there's more" Ron said, looking a brilliant shade of green. "There is just room for two. Well, I guess it's now or never."  
  
Harry bit his lip. He didn't mind a fast ride, but he knew he wouldn't be sitting next to Ron on this one. This was just nuts. Crushes could be so weird.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry I got this up so late, guys. I got sick, and I couldn't get onto the computer. I promise the next part will get up faster then this one did! And it will be good.... ;) 


	7. The Ferris Wheel

Hermione was quite nervous. Sure, she and Ron had been best friends for years now, but things were different now. They just seemed to keep fighting and fighting, and now Ron was being sent love letters. Okay, she could admit it, she was jealous, but as Hermione was fuming at the thought of having to sit next to Ron on this ride, Ginny tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"He's not being sent love letters" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Hermione said a bit louder then she wanted.  
  
"He lied. He wanted you to get jealous. He and Harry have been scheming all summer, but they haven't gotten very far, in my opinion."  
  
Hermione blinked.  
  
"Jealous? Jealous! Ha! Why, I out to-"  
  
"Hermione, Ron likes you a lot. I bet he loves you. He got really upset when you were with Victor Krum. Harry told me that he found a Krum model broken into pieces after the Yule Ball. And you got really jealous when Ron was admiring Fleur" she said calmly.  
  
"Then why didn't he tell me?" Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, come one, Hermione. You know Ron doesn't like to be up-front-and- center with emotions. It's just not him. But he's had a crush on you ever since you guys first met."  
  
"But he said-"  
  
"He was in denial. I know. Oh, and you know that bunny costume? Well, I kinda made a deal with Ron not to tell you about this and help him win you over, but in return, he has to be my slave for the rest of the holidays."  
  
Hermione widened her eyes at Ginny, and they grinned. Ginny had changed so much over the summer, it seemed. She had a new sort of attitude, like a spunky teenager girl in life just to have some fun. It suited her quite well.  
  
"Still, you've gone back on your promise" Hermione said sternly but being playful.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But this is just going to help even more. No point in having you two angry with each other. Where will that get us? 5 steps back, more like."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"So, I'll sit with Ron, and you sit with Harry. Who knows? Maybe…"  
  
They both giggled and Harry and Ron turned to see what was so funny. Ron looked green at this point, and Harry looked quite uncomfortable with everything around him. He thought having to fight a dragon was bad, or going up against a basilisk…going up against girls seemed to be even more difficult then all of those things combined.  
  
Ron wished he could get some advice. He'd never loved anyone before Hermione, let alone have a crush on. How was he going to handle this? She was so special, so smart, so clever…Ron was just, well, Ron.  
  
I have good qualities! Ron thought to himself. Like what? A voice said in his head. I'm…well…I'm a good friend…a good person…  
  
With a bad temper… the voice said.  
  
Ron sighed. He followed Harry's gaze. He had some sort of expression Ron had never seen before, and he was looking at Ginny…  
  
Wait a second Ron thought in amusement. Harry fancies Ginny? No way! I mean, she's my sister! Well, they'd probably look cute together, but Harry likes Cho…or has that ended already? Well, I'd better not say anything. I might mess things up…  
  
Like you usually do the voice finished.  
  
They finally got out of the queue line and onto the ride. Harry and Ginny got in a red compartment, and Ron and Hermione got in a green compartment.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. She was actually with Harry, but now what?  
  
"So, uh…" Harry said, wondering what to say.  
  
"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Ginny piped up, being a bit squeaky in the voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah! See the clouds? Hey, I think I see a broomstick…"  
  
Ginny and Harry started watching clouds and pointing out shapes, but their conversation was ended quickly since the Ferris wheel began to move. They were screaming their heads off.  
  
When the ride had first started to move, Ron was a bit scared. Slowly, it kept gaining speed.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, this will be fun!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hmm" Ron said, his eyes wide open.  
  
It kept going faster and faster, and suddenly Ron realized something had clung onto him for dear life…Hermione.  
  
Ron suddenly forgot what was happening and grinned. Not bad…  
  
They started screaming their heads off…the Ferris wheel had reached maximum speed, but that was really fast.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all laughing, having the time of their lives. There had been so little to laugh about this summer…what with all the terrible things going on around them. They all needed a time out. This was the best thing for them.  
  
  
  
Sorry that it's a bit short but the next chapter will get even better! Who knows, maybe 2 certain people will snog each other…hehe ;) No promises, though! It might be something you'd never expect…I'll decide in a bit. Anyhow, the next chapter is going to be quite funny…if you want the next part up asap, I want a whole bunch of feedback! I know there are people out there who are reading what I write but don't want to post! (Not that I haven't gotten a lot of feedback already, and many thank you's to those of you who encourage me to write () I'm picky, I know, it's just that last time when I usually get 10 replies I got 5. I'm picky with feedback. Anyhow, thank you again for reading my fic, and remember, the next chapter is gonna be GOOD!!!  
  
Fire Star 


	8. The Ride of Your Life

Ron had never been so happy in his life. Hermione was clinging onto him practically, and now everyone had been on several rides together, and they were all having a great time. Harry even seemed to enjoy Ginny's company a lot, and they were deep in conversation about Quidditch at this point. Ginny was hoping to be a chaser for Gryffindor when the space was open.  
  
"I've been practicing with Fred and George," she said with a grin. "They have really boosted up my confidence, they say I'm a natural for it. I can evade people quite easily."  
  
Harry smiled. "You know, my dad was a seeker when he went to Hogwarts…"  
  
They were just chattering away like you couldn't believe. However, Ron and Hermione were completely silent, with satisfied grins on their faces. Everything seemed to be going fine…then Draco Malfoy had to show up and ruin their fun. He was, of course, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ugly mudblood, the red-haired freak show, weasel and potty" he said smoothly. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, and Ron looked like he was about to pound Malfoy.  
  
Since they weren't at school, they suddenly started attacking each other. Harry and Ron had both attacked Malfoy, and Ginny and Hermione were ripping Crabbe and Goyle's hair out. The whole thing would have been quite funny to watch, but they were in a public muggle area, and Fred and George knew better then to cause trouble there.  
  
"Oy, break it up!" George shouted as he rushed towards Malfoy, Harry and Ron, and Fred rushed towards Ginny, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Everyone looked hot and angry, and if it weren't for George holding onto the back of his shirt, Ron would have ripped Malfoy to shreds.  
  
"I swear upon my life, Malfoy, one day, I'll have the last laugh" Ron said icily.  
  
"In your dreams, Weasley" Malfoy said, rubbing his face which now had a pretty big bruise. He stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle clutching their heads. Ron smiled a little when he saw Malfoy's look of defeat.  
  
"Hah" Ron said, holding up his head. "That should teach him…at least for the moment."  
  
"That boy is always causing trouble" Fred said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh, he'll have his day" Harry said, watching Malfoy with utter disdain through the crowd. "He'll be one of the first to join Voldemort and the death eaters."  
  
Harry had expected this, but everybody gasped around him.  
  
"Blimey, Harry!"  
  
"Don't say the name!"  
  
"Oh, come of it, will you!" said Harry in a bit of an irritated voice. "How can we defeat him if everyone is afraid of his name? Huh? How? It's ridiculous."  
  
They all silently nodded in reverence.  
  
"You know what?" Harry said, starting to pace a bit. "We need to stop calling him Lord Voldemort. That's not his real name at all. It would really, really bring him down if we started calling him by his real name. Tom Riddle."  
  
"Harry's right" Ginny said, nodding. "That would really bring him down. I remember-"  
  
Ginny's voice faltered as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts, and her eyes suddenly grew wide.  
  
Hermione came up and squeezed Ginny's shoulder. "It's okay, Ginny, it's over."  
  
"Not entirely" Ron said, walking up to his sister as well. "But it will. Soon."  
  
They nodded and strolled along.  
  
It was late now, and they had to decide what to go on for their last rides. They were caught between two at one point.  
  
"I really wanna go on the roller coaster, Ron! Come on! It's my birthday, after all!" Harry pleaded, looking at the no wait line for Zoomaton.  
  
"Harry, I've been on so many roller coasters today, and I went on them because you wanted to" Ron said exasperatedly.  
  
"No, you didn't! You made us-"  
  
"Harry, hold it!" Ron said, looking at the girls, and Harry understood. Ron didn't want them to know that he and Ron had been on the kiddy rides most of the morning. They were 15 now…they couldn't stand that kind of embarrassment, especially not in front of them.  
  
"Ron, I really want to go on it one more time before we leave. It's so cool, and Ginny wants to go…"  
  
Harry stopped himself and Ron cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. This is funny. I think Harry might fancy Ginny…ooh I'm gonna have fun at Hogwarts this year. Total blackmail…nah, I won't humiliate him, but I got something good, in case he starts to annoy Hermione and I…  
  
"Well, Hermione and I wanna go on that pirate ride with the boats again. It's funny, and I'm too tiered to take another fast ride."  
  
Harry suddenly got an idea.  
  
"You guys go on the boat ride, and we'll go on the roller coaster."  
  
"Great idea!" Ron said, catching more then what Harry was saying as he winked.  
  
"Meet you guys back here" Hermione said, walking off with Ron in the opposite direction Harry and Ginny went.  
  
Ron felt quite nervous standing in line and just getting into the boat. It was only two to a boat, and the ride was very dark.  
  
This is your lucky day, buddy.  
  
But was he really up to this? Could Ron actually tell Hermione…that he loves her? What if she doesn't like him? He'd be so humiliated. Maybe he could tell her in another way.  
  
He turned and looked at her. The ride had started, and they were now totally alone. Her bright brown eyes glowed. Wow. She is so pretty.  
  
"You are really beautiful," Ron said before he could stop himself.  
  
Hermione looked at him and blushed as his ears turned red at the realization of what he said.  
  
"And you are the cutest guy I've ever met" Hermione said, unable to stop herself either.  
  
Now Ron gave her a curious glance.  
  
"Now, come on. I'm the clumsiest-looking guy around!" Ron said, his ears turning even redder.  
  
"Not true. That's-what I really think."  
  
Now they both looked at each other, and their eyes locked. They weren't exactly thinking. It was there, calling them. They both leaned in at the same time and kissed.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was twisting his hands like a nutcase. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. Here he was, alone with Ginny, pitch black outside. Knowing Ron and how he felt about Hermione, no doubt he had taken the chance to kiss her.  
  
About time, really. They look really cute together. But what the heck am I doing? I mean, I've liked Cho for so long. This is Ginny, Ron's little sis-  
  
He looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes, so full of life, excited by the night sky.  
  
1 Where the heck have you been all these years, Harry? She's extremely pretty, sweet, kind…  
  
But she's my brother's sister. He'd hate me for it. He'd think I only hang out with him because of her. Of course, that's insane, really, but Ron has such a bad temper…  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said, looking at him and interrupting his train of thought.  
  
"Huh?" he said, a bit bewildered.  
  
"You look like you are really troubled with something."  
  
Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I get troubled with a lot of things. It's just really difficult, as no one understands or can relate to me."  
  
Harry twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
  
2 Ask her if she still likes you. Come on…  
  
"So…did you have fun with Neville at the Yule Ball?"  
  
Stupid git. You are as bad with women as Ron.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny said, suddenly going a bit red. "Um, he was really nice, but I really just can't seem to make conversation with him. He's a bit awkward. And…did you have fun with Lavender?"  
  
Now Harry went red.  
  
"Er…she kinda led me around like a show dog, to tell you the truth."  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"Wow. You've changed a lot, somehow" Harry said, looking at her curiously.  
  
Ginny smiled and blushed. "Well, I'm still me."  
  
"That you are."  
  
Their eyes met. Now, by just inching towards each other slowly and steadily, they were nose to nose. Harry felt something different…he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.  
  
They were so close…so desperately close…and then the ride slowed down in a half-stop abruptly, which made their lips collide.  
  
They were there for a moment, then, realizing what was going on, the softly pulled away.  
  
"Um, er…sorry, Ginny" Harry said, starting to go red.  
  
"Oh, uh, don't worry about it!" Ginny said in a half laugh.  
  
They got off the ride and met up with Ron and Hermione, who were smiling and looking a bit red in the face. Hermione was giggling.  
  
"Have I got a lot to tell you" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"So do I."  
  
  
  
Feedback, please! Have I stayed in character so far? I think my next fic will be the gang going to Disneyland… 


	9. A New Beginning

Harry had just told Ron that he liked Ginny, or, well, that he wasn't sure. They were sitting in Ron's room, and it was late at night.  
  
"Seriously?" Ron said, cocking an eyebrow and an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Um, yeah" Harry said, scratching his head and looking a bit nervous. "It's just, well, you know…"  
  
"You still like Cho Chang?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, that's something I'm not sure about, and the other part is, well," Harry paused, biting his lip. Did he really want to say this? "I figured, well, you might get mad, since she's your sister, I was worried you'd think that I only hang out with you because of her."  
  
Ron blinked furrowed his eyebrows. He was concentrating hard about something.  
  
Uh-oh. I hope he doesn't blow up again Harry thought. Last thing I want…other then facing Voldemort again…or maybe they rank the same. Still, I was so miserable when I couldn't talk to him that month. He's quite edgy nowadays…maybe because of Hermione…  
  
"Naw, I wouldn't get mad at you" he said with the classic Weasley grin. "Hey, if you two lovebirds get married, then that means you are my brother!"  
  
They both chuckled at the thought of Harry's black hair standing out with all the redheads.  
  
"So…you guys kissed, eh?" Ron said with a smirk. This is just too funny.  
  
"Technically, we…oh, nevermind!" Harry said when Ron started laughing. "Now come on! It's time for you to share! Spill the juice!"  
  
Ron stopped laughing and his ears turned red. Harry grinned. This was gonna be good.  
  
"Well, she told me she liked me and we kissed. Nothing too awkward. I don't think we have to scheme anymore, Harry."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"That's it?" he said, amazed. "I told you word for word what happened, and you are acting all cool about your situation. Not fair!"  
  
Ron chuckled.  
  
"Hey, it's all cool now. You have Ginny, I've got Hermione. We are totally set."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ron, you don't get it. Our luck…well…stinks. And, um, I just got an owl from Victor Krum."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're joking with me, right?" he said carefully.  
  
"No. He says he's coming to Hogwarts this year. Karkaroff ran off to Voldemort-"  
  
"Ahh! Harry! Don't say the name!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ron, get used to the name, or we are all done for."  
  
"Right. Go on."  
  
"He's coming to Hogwarts to help Madame Hooch teach the first years how to fly better. It seems that since Neville had his incident, every year more people keep having…er…very bad flying problems."  
  
Ron's eyes seemed to be popping out, but then they narrowed.  
  
"If he dares come near Hermione, he is so gonna pay…"  
  
*************  
  
Hermione and Ginny were laughing. They had shared their adventures for the day.  
  
"Wow! Now things are gonna be perfect at school!" Ginny giggled.  
  
Hermione's face suddenly dimmed a bit.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Why?" Ginny said, looking confused.  
  
"Victor Krum is coming to Hogwarts. He owled me today."  
  
"But…well, he wouldn't dare come between you and Ron, would he?"  
  
Hermione looked out the window.  
  
"I don't know, Ginny. I just don't know…"  
  
But nothing in the world would stop me from loving Ron. Nothing.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
That's all for now, folks…I'm planning on writing a sequel to this. I think that would be cool. So…have I stayed in character? Should I write a sequel, or go strait to writing a Disneyland fic? Was it good? Let me know in your reviews….  
  
( **Fire Star** 


End file.
